


Miedos

by queenhayleyatwell



Series: One Shots| Traducidos [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 03:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5482226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenhayleyatwell/pseuds/queenhayleyatwell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wanda practica sus poderes contigo y ve tus miedos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miedos

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fears](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4286826) by [alliekatt314](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alliekatt314/pseuds/alliekatt314). 



Apuñalabas furiosamente un estúpido maniquí, eras incapaz de controlar tu ira. Tu simplemente no podrías dejar de apuñalar los pechos de esas muñecas sin vida.

“T/N, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?” pregunta Wanda y te detienes. Lentamente sacaste el cuchillo del pecho de uno de los maniquíes y te giraste para mirarla.

“Sí Wanda, lo siento, yo estaba solo-solo…” te apagaste.

“Yo entiendo esa ira, está bien. Todos tenemos que darle rienda suelta a veces.” Dice Wanda, poniendo una mano en tu hombro. Empujas el muñeco lejos.

“¿Qué era lo que me querías preguntar?” preguntaste tratando de alejar la conversación sobre tu ira. Los ojos marrones de Wanda parecen taladrar tu mente y alejas la vista de ella.

“Quiero practicar con mis poderes. Puesto que tú me ofreciste ayuda la primera vez que vine aquí, me preguntaba si estarías  cómoda si miro tu mente.”

“Bueno, ya no tengo un crush contigo que ocultar, así que sí. No tenemos una regla de no secretos de todos modos.” Aceptaste y te encogiste de hombros.

Antes de que Wanda supiera que te habías enamorado de ella le dejaste claro que no querías que volviera a entrar en tu mente. Tomo una misión cercana a la muerte para que admitieras tus sentimientos. El resto es historia.

“Tranquila y cierra los ojos. Dime si quieres que me detenga.”  Wanda te da instrucciones y pone sus manos sobre tus mejillas.

[…]

“¡T/N! ¡Vamos!” Cecily grita y tira de tu brazo.

“¿Por qué?” preguntas.

“El cielo se oscurece, tenemos que irnos.” Cecily dice con urgencia en su voz.

“Pero es tan bonito, Cecily.” Observaste. Cecily no dejaba de tirar de tu brazo y de pronto se ven truenos a lo largo del cielo y el viento comienza a azotar alrededor de ustedes.

“¡T/N, es peligroso!” Cecily grita y empieza a arrastrarte hacia la casa.

Eventualmente, ella se da por vencida y simplemente camina hacia la casa. Antes de que ella pudiera llegar la casa empezó a arder. “¡No!”

“Cecily vete a aquí. Yo iré por la tía Cher y por mamá, ¿está bien?” le ordenaste y corriste hacia la casa. Tú y Cecily estaban a menos de una milla y media, pero eras una mala corredora por lo que te desmayaste antes de poder llegar.

[…]

“¡NOOOO!” gritaste y te alejaste de Wanda. El flashback fue extraño. No podías sentir las emociones, a excepción del terror, que estaba en tu cabeza en ese momento.

“Le tienes miedo a las tormentas.” Dice Wanda y besa tu frente,

“Sí. Puedes ver de nuevo si quieres.” Le dices temblorosa y Wanda asiente. Cierras los ojos y dejas que Wanda te lleve de vuelta.

[…]

“¿Qué estás haciendo?” te atragantas cuando tu hermana mete una aguja en tu brazo.

“Amas demasiado las tormentas eléctricas. ¡Qué tal si te conviertes en una!” responde furiosamente.

“¿Cómo Cecily?” murmuras.

“Me enseñaron como. Ellos me dijeron exactamente que hacer. Dijeron que podrías morir, pero eso es justo. No fuiste lo suficientemente rápida, me hiciste ir contigo por ahí, pero si hubiéramos estado ahí no se habrían quemado.” Gruñe Cecily y de repente electricidad corría por tus venas.

Dolía y empezaste a gritar.

[…]

“¡CÓMO PUDISTE!” Te volviste en seco. El flashback era como el último. Solo sentiste terror.

Cecily estaba enojada después de que su tía y su madre murieron. Ella fue a Hydra a averiguar cómo vengarse. Ahora tú tenías poderes y tenías miedo a ellos.

“¿También le tienes miedo a tu hermana?” Wanda tenía una mirada que hacía que le dieras una sonrisa débil.

“Todos tenemos nuestros miedos” susurraste.

“Pero no le tienes miedo a las agujas o jaulas, como la mayoría de los superhéroes” Wanda movió sus manos hacia tu cuello. Te mira a los ojos y sientes las lágrimas deslizándose por tus mejillas.

“No, yo no tengo miedo a las agujas, solo a las personas que las sostienen” dijiste en voz baja.

“Supongo que es lo mismo con las jaulas. No tienen miedo de ellas, tienes miedo de las personas que tienen las llaves.” Wanda concluye tristemente.

“Exactamente.”

Las dos se sientan en silencio antes de que ella se incline hacia adelante y te diera un beso tierno y lento.

“Te amo y no tengo miedo del hecho que tú tienes la llave de mi corazón” admitiste.

“Yo también te amo.”

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer ♥


End file.
